


Of Names and Babies

by groundedreamer



Category: Free!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, dad!haru, dad!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundedreamer/pseuds/groundedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked. </p><p>"Water," came Haru's voice suddenly, but firmly. The nurse looked surprised, and whatever daze the baby had put Makoto in, was over as soon as she began hesitantly writing it down. </p><p>-----------------</p><p>Because I think Haru would try to name his kid after the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Names and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a crackfic, but also kind of serious...
> 
> Ummm instead of mpreg, I decided to make Gou their kid's surrogate mom. They used her eggs and Haru's sperm. I'm not sure about the marriage laws in Japan, but it's so if anything ever happens to Haru or Makoto. Their child would go to Gou, as the biological mother or Rin as biological uncle and godfather. 
> 
> I actually have a lot of head canons about this lol and the rest of the gang's families, but couldn't fit it all into this fic for obvious reasons.

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked.

Haru and Makoto looked up in surprise. Their world had momentarily narrowed to the small, pink face lying wrapped up in Gou's arms.

"Umm..." Makoto began, glancing down at the baby holding his finger, then at Haru. The nurse—a young woman with kind eyes—smiled and started to say, "It's okay if you haven't—"

"Water," came Haru's voice suddenly, but firmly. The nurse looked surprised, and whatever daze the baby had put Makoto in, was over as soon as she began hesitantly writing it down.

"Haru!" he cried. "We can't name the baby after the water!"

"We have to honor the water, Makoto," Haru said, equally emphatic, but in a more subdued voice. "It has already blessed us," he continued, pointing at the window and the water droplets still running down the glass. Inexplicably and _unsurprisingly_ , Makoto thought, it had started raining minutes before Gou had given birth, even though the day had begun with a spotless sky. Makoto hesitated, looking out at the sky. It was certainly strange. . .

"I— I—No, Haru!" Makoto shook his head. Convenient rainstorm or not, his son was not going to be named after the water. Haru pouted. Makoto looked at his disappointed face and sighed. "I suppose his middle name could be Cats," Makoto said.

Haru shook his head. "Pool."

Makoto wrinkled his nose. "Water Pool? At least Water Cats makes sense."

Haru shrugged. "Fine, then switch them."

"But I should at least get to pick one name, Haru-chan~!" Makoto and Haru were laughing now, but Gou wasn't. Her face had been steadily getting redder as Haru and Makoto moved from Water Cats to Pool Water. "

Absolutely not," she snapped. She'd be damned if the child she gave birth to was going to be named Pool Water. Holding her new nephew close to her chest, she glowered at the both of them. "If you try to name him Pool Water, I'm going to keep him," she said, looking from Makoto to Haru. Haru looked scandalized. Makoto gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Gou. Do you have any suggestions?" Gou looked down at the baby in her arms. The baby she had labored ten hours to bring into this world. He was tiny with flaming red hair like her and her brother's, but the eyes that blinked up at her were as blue as Haru's. He was going to be a darling, she could already tell. She could also tell, by looking at the sparkling happiness in Haru's gaze and how Makoto's big hand still gently cradled a tiny one, that they were going to be the best parents a kid could ask for.

"I really like Chihiro," she said. She stroked the baby's nose. "Hiro as a nickname?" Makoto looked from her to the baby.

"Haru?" he asked. Haru was already looking thoughtful and when he met Makoto's eyes, he nodded. "Okay," Makoto said excitedly. "Chihiro." He motioned to the nurse, who was still waiting, to write it down. After she left, Haru and Makoto sat on either side of Gou. She shifted to give them some room and set Chihiro on her legs while supporting his neck. Makoto smiled and leaned down to bop his nose gently. "It's nice to meet you, Chihiro," he said.

"We'll take good care of you," Haru added, stroking his tuft of red hair. They all smiled at each other and Makoto pressed a kiss to Gou's hair.

"Thank you, Gou, he's perfect."

 

 

 

_6 Years Later_

 

"Have you thought of some names?"

"Mizu—"

"Haru!"

"—ki," Haru finished. "Mizuki."

"Oh. Okay."


End file.
